You Forgot Something
by TooCrazyForThis
Summary: Giles and Jenny's first kiss XD! Reviews please!


Rupert Giles was hidden discretely within the stacks of the Sunnydale Library. A new order of history textbooks had just arrived and it was his job to organise them and tend to the old ones. The stacks were a very private and intimate part of the library that frequently went unseen by the students. It was a thought that upset Giles as it was such a perfect place to study quietly and he was actually quite fond of this area.

"Hey, England." He heard a velvety feminine voice call to him and turned to his right to see Jenny Calendar, the gorgeous computer science with whom he went on a date last night, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, J-Jenny." He replied. He was surprised to see her. They had parted not ten hours ago when he dropped her off at her house. The evening was a pleasant one, spent with a psychic who had read tarots cards for them and then they casually strolled through the town, talking and eating ice cream.

 _"So what's involved in Watcher training? What do you have to do?"_ She had asked him.

 _"Well, mainly study languages and history. But real history, not the kind they teach in school."_

 _"What's the difference?"_

 _"They tell you what really happened."_

 _After a moment,_ _"For example..."_

 _"Uhh, okay, would you believe... Leonardo DaVinci was a Watcher?"_

 _"No way. **The** Leonardo?"_

 _"Oh yes. In fact, he is one of the most revered Watchers in the history of the Council. Brilliant mentor for his Slayer. And a complete visionary."_

 _"Wow. Just... wow."_

 _"Yes, I said much the same thing when I found out. You also have to have a keen knowledge of anatomy and sports science. One's Watcher can also be thought of as ones personal trainer."_

 _"So there's a lot of sports involved?"_

 _"Yes. I used to play rugby in my youth. In the Watcher's Academy, it's part of the curriculum that you box and study all forms of combat."_

 _"Wow."_ Jenny had mused. _"And here was me thinking you weren't the rugged type."_

There was a moment of silence between them as Giles tried his best to stop blushing at her comment.

 _"And, and what about you? How did you get involved in techno-paganism?"_

 _"Oh, I come from a long line a witches. My family's Romanian, you see, so I grew up around magic. But I was also raised in America so when the computer came around, I was fascinated, and I found a way to merge my two passions together."_

It was much tamer than their first date, a fire and a Frankenstein monster at a football game, but they both had learnt a lot more about each other last night. As it was drawing to a close, Giles was overcome with an urge to kiss her. But since was only their second date, he feared it was to soon and so he settled for pecking her cheek as he left her at her door.

And now here she was, standing right in front of him. "Are you alright?" He asked, two volumes still in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jenny said, smiling as she entered further into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as she did. "I had a really nice time last night." She said

He breathed a sign a relief. "So did I." Suddenly feeling rather confident, he playfully asked her, "Did last night, how do you say, top our first date?"

She let out a small chuckle. "Well, I definitely enjoyed it more. There's nothing like a reanimated corpse trying to behead a cheerleader that can kill a romantic setting."

"Right, because the forty-or-so sweaty teenage boys wearing scaffolding and kicking a ball around at night just screamed romance."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder but supporting a huge grin on her face. She was quickly realising that she was bringing out another side of him, a more relaxed and playful side. And she liked it. "It was a spur of the moment thing. And you could have said no. Did you think for one second that I believed that you're always at the schools football games?"

He chuckled to himself. "Well, I admit it wasn't a very good lie."

"Well, you made up for it last night."

That really got his attention. "I did?" A slow smile threatening to present itself wide across his face.

"Yeah." She replied. "But you forgot something."

His face fell. _Oh God, what did I forget?_ "What was that?"

"This." Jenny said, moving closer towards him, pressing her lips firmly against his.

The minute she kissed him, Giles dropped the books he was holding in his hands and circled his arms around her waist, pushing her against the bookcase behind her and kissed her deeply. Their first kiss. It felt incredible. He felt his heart jump with each brush of her lips against his, at her way her hands were playing with the hair at the back of his head.

He moaned as she began to suck his lower lip. This woman was amazing. She made him feel things he had never felt for anyone before. As he carefully pushed the tip of his tongue into her mouth, and as she hungrily made room for it, he knew he was falling in love with her.

After a moment, she broke the kiss; oxygen becoming a necessity for both of them. "I have to go set up the lab." She whispered against his lips, their arms still wrapped around each other, neither one of them wanting to move.

"O-okay." He replied but making no move to let her go.

"Gonna let go any time soon, England?"

"Not if I can help it." He said, kissing her again. This kiss wasn't long her as he knew Jenny has somewhere she had to be. They agreed to meet for lunch and he walked her out of the library. Not long after she left, Buffy and Willow entered.

"Hey, Giles." Willow said.

"Good morning, you two." He said from behind the library counter as Buffy looked at him, perplexed.

"Buffy, what is it?" He inquired.

"Giles, are you wearing lipstick?"


End file.
